createthisworldfandomcom-20200214-history
The Chained Promontory
"Reality is a prison. Life is a just duty. And your flesh an elegant restraint for thoughts that may not leave. Why not? Because your soul knows well, it has to sit it's time." The Chained Promontory is the description for a nation that had to form around a specific cult of chains sooner or later, as it's followers grew in numbers and finally equaled a state. It is located on the western continent of Adratal, on the southern hemisphere but close to the equator. Contrary to what the depressing or gloomy aesthetics of this nation may suggest, the Chained Promontory is against colonialism or invading other nations. Or at least the official, religious parts of the Promontory try to leave the catacombs and cathedral-fortresses as rarely as possible. Pirates and anonymous criminals are well known to hide between the non-religious partitions of the population. This creates an almost infinite drag of criminal organizations who offer safe-houses to outlandish gangsters, and law-upholding inquisitions, who aim to keep the dungeons filled with suspects at all times. The Chained Promontory's noticeable influence onto the history of Adratal furtherly consists of taking in criminals from other nations and thus reducing the costs of prisons everywhere. It could very well be described as the world-prison, a title certain paladins accept with honor. Apart from this the Promontory is the main importer of slaves or those sold into slavery. During the great dragon exodus, The Chained Promontory accepted dragonic refugees from Dra-Miri and managed to integrate most of them into the every-day life. A secret service of the non-official inhabitant and declared heretic Ruth had a slight influence onto the War of Merne in the Year of the Raven. Religion and State The Chained Promontory is lead by a caste of monks, the so called Chained Ones. The Chained Ones believe that reality is a prison and every soul born in it will be reborn as a new creature until they have worked off their outer-worldly debt. The belief is founded on the phenomenon called Ytumith, which appears as a tall, dark, winged figure with a metallic mask and a halo made from chains. In some instances, however, the creature Ytumith is perceived more as an "invisible watcher" or only a face seen in a shadow. Many also consider the feeling of duty towards society as an invisible force behind the Chained One's religion and Ytumith merely a metaphor of this concept. While sightings vary, all Chained Ones are certain that Ytumith is a dark God, entrusted with the duty of a guardian. Ytumith's goal, based on the Chained One's religion, is to keep as many souls in the world at the same time as possible and to ensure their calm self-analysis and finally release from the sins of past lives. Murder, or trying to help a fellow inmate escape reality, is considered the most futile of sins: Ytumith will always re-capture the soul and bind them into a new body. As a result there is no thing such as death penalty in the chained promontory. Slavery however is considered holy. To be enslaved for a reason that was entirely unfair is considered the most pure act and most amazing luck that could possibly happen to a soul. Out of a holy feeling of justice, the slaves will try to prove their strength and redeem the only true freedom, that is ascension into the ranks of the Chained Ones. This is also the reason why the Chained Promontory imports slaves every year, but never exports slaves. While the religion of the Chained Ones is the most powerful faction in the Chained Promontory and responsible for both military and police, as well as healthcare and production of most wares, there are parts of the economy handled by free, un-involved merchants. Those are welcome as citizens of the Chained Promontory, but may not influence the politics of the state. In reality, dealer rings and unauthorized merchant guilds rule almost as much of the nation's happenings as the doctrines and preaches of chained monks. The Cloister Over the Clouds In the center of the Promontory is a single mountain composed of a massive basaltic rock structure. This place is considered Ytumith's throne and the holy site of the Chained Ones. On this mountain is the institution namely cloister over the clouds, in which chained monks train a few years before ascending to the rank of a paladin and being entitled the commando over an airship or tethered balloon. The training consists of getting used to absurd height, little oxygen and the proximity to the black night sky, uncovered by clouds. The latter inspires the use of magic, which is also cared for in the cloister. By meditating in front of stone basins filled with metallic sand, the monks train to condense said sand into a linked chain. Upon doing so, the monks prove their ability and are promoted to the role of paladin. Another purpose of the cloister is to host the stay of the scribes of the divine chain letter. This letter is passed through the nation every year and spreads the latest doctrines and holy law. Category:Adratal